The present invention relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a multi-layered wellbore junction.
Significant difficulties have been experienced in the art of forming expanded chambers within a well. For example, a wellbore junction constructed out of welded-together single layer metal sheets at the surface may be collapsed (laterally compressed) at the surface prior to running it into a well. The junction may then be reformed (expanded) to its approximate uncompressed configuration in the well.
Unfortunately, the expanded junction may not have sufficient burst and collapse pressure ratings due to several factors. One of these factors may be work hardening of the metal material when it is collapsed at the surface and then expanded downhole. Another factor may be imperfect reforming of the junction to its original shape.
Therefore, it may be seen that improved methods of expanding wellbore junctions and improved wellbore junction configurations are needed. Such methods and configurations may be used in other applications as well. For example, an expanded chamber in a well may be useful for other purposes, such as oil/water separation, downhole manufacturing, etc.